Death Note
by Yin-Yang universalbalance
Summary: What happens if Light was a girl (sorry if this summery sucks it's like three in the morning). Temporarily Discontinued. Sorry i'm out of ideas at the moment.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first death note story. I will try my best. So you know I have not slept in a week (I am only like this because I have watched death note five times and had lots of sugar to keep me up) so sorry if there are any spelling mistakes and/or this story sound weird. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own death note.**

_**Part 1**_

Light was sitting in class listening to the teacher talked about some random stuff. Light turned her attention back to the lesson. The teacher asked her "Miss Yagami can you please read the next quote in English?" Light replied " um ok. Follow the teachings of god and receive his blessing and so it shall be the seas will become more bountiful and the raging storms will subside."

**Time skip**

I was walking home while listening the news on my small portable TV. There seemed to be a lot of crimes happening and the police aren't working hard enough. I stopped watching the news and waited for it to be safe to cross thinking _day in and day out, the same news on permanent repeat._

**Time skip**

Light was looking out the window in yet another class. The teacher was going on about endangered animals and all of the class were either playing on an electric device or gossiping. Light suddenly heard what sounded like a note book falling. As it fell she thought _I wonder who dropped there note book_. It landed on the ground outside. I was startled. I'm guessing that my face was priceless. But I'm glad that I sat next to the window so no one could see my face. When school finished I was walking when I remembered about the fallen notebook. I walked over and picked it up. I ran my fingers over it and it read Death Note. Light thought _A notebook on death_. Curious she opened the first page and felt writing. It said _Death Note. How to use it._

_The human whose name is written in this note book will die._

That's all that was read before she placed it on the ground and turned and walked away. Two boys who were talking and stared at her. As she was walking she thought _its pretty lame. Not to mention twisted. It's not really that different from those chain letters you get. The human whose name is written in this note book shall die._ _Come on. _Light turned around.

**Time skip**

Light was standing waiting for the train to cross. When the train left and it was safe to cross she thought _there must be something wrong with me to even consider it._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note**

Light was sitting at her desk with the desk lamp on. She was reading the instructions

_This note will not take effect unless the writer has the persons face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefor people sharing the same name will not be affected._

_The person whose name is written in the death note will die after forty seconds die's. If the cause of death is not specified the person will die of a heart attack. _

_After writing the cause of death details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and forty seconds._

"Hm, so depending on the person who you have in mind, you could either kill them easily or painfully. This is pretty detailed for a prank, I will give them that." She walked over to her bed and fell on her bed. "Hm, so if a write a name the person will die. Like anyone would believe that." Light suddenly got up and sat on her chair and got a pen out and was in a writing position. She pulled the pen up to her lip and thought _wait, on the off chance someone really die's would that make me a murder. Hm yeah right. It's completely impossible._ Suddenly she looked at the screen of her small TV and heard another crime story happening. They showed his name and face. Light started writing his name. Light thought _Hm a heart attack in forty seconds. We'll see. _She looked back at the news. After a couple of seconds Light thought _looks like the note book doesn't work. Oh well._ She turned off her desk lamp and thought _I didn't expect it to anyway._ She was about to turn off the TV when the News reporter said "the hostages are coming out. They all look to be unharmed. The Special Forces are taking action. Their moving in. We don't know if the suspect has been arrested. Hu yeah. We now have confrontation, the suspect has been found inside dead. I repeat the suspect is now dead. He died of a heart attack" Light grew fearful. She never expected something to happen. She quickly turned the TV off. She was freaking out. The guy just died of a heart attack 40 seconds after she wrote his name. Light thought _It's just coincidence. This has no power. It's just a note book that was made into some short of joke._ A female voice yelled up the stairs "Light it's already 6:30. Don't you have cram school tonight?" Light answered "yeah I will be ready in just a sec." As Light packed her bag she put the note book in her bag. Her white hair was in her face. She couldn't believe that she got Marie Antoinette syndrome. Her hair used to be light brown. She changed into her casual clothes which is a dark blue dress that has white sleeves that reached her knees and wore a white petticoat underneath it also has a white collar. She also wears black gloves that have while lace at the base, long white socks, cream lace up boots and a black ribbon **(look at the cover photo of this story pretend that this is a very mature outfit). **At cram school Light thought _I wounder what happens if I eat it._ When cram school finished I walked to a small shop not far from home. Light started to eat the Death Note. A woman was walking by when a group of males on motorcycles formed a circle around her. One of the man who sounded like the leader. One of the other males where holding her in place while the ugly leader started to undo her pants. Light was getting mad. She finished eating the death note. Then Light walked out of the store and shouted "Hey stop what you are doing!" the leader laughed and said "look at what's joining the party. A little 10 year old girl. Bring her here." Unknown to them the man at the cash register called the police. One of the men grabbed me and dragged Light over to the other girl. Light reacted on instinct and bit his hand so hard that she drew blood and at the same time kicked behind her and got the male in his jewels. The man cried out in pain. He let Light go. Light then turned around and kicked him in the nose with enough force to break the bone in the nose and it went into his brain killing him instantly. Everyone was shocked. The woman was the first to break out of her shock when Light pulled her arm gently and she broke out of the male's grip. Then the police arrived. The leader broke out of his shock and drove away only to have a truck hit him and kills him. The rest of the males put their hands up and surrendered. Light asked the woman "are you ok?" the woman answered " I'm fine thanks to you. You were really brave. Thank you." Light then remembered the man who held her and turned around. She saw her father look at the body and said "he is dead." Light then said "oh my god oh my god. I killed somebody. Does that make me a murder?" She promptly fainted.

**Earlier at the police station**

Chef Yagami was sitting in his office when Matsuda ran in saying "Chef, there was just a call about a rape happening and the discretion of one of the victims that are about to get raped right know is the perfect description of your blind daughter Light and another woman." The chef of the police was mad. He told Matsuda to collect some police and then follow him. Once some of the police where in cars. Matsuda and Chef Yagami rushed to the scene. They saw a motorbike speed away and promptly the motorcycle was hit by a truck. The other males put their hands up and the chef Yagami saw is daughter unharmed he gave a huge sigh of relief. He saw a body crumbled on the ground. He then noticed the blood on his daughter. From what he can tell half of it wasn't hers. He got out of the car and walked over to the body. He saw the lifeless eyes of the male and knew he was dead. Mr Yagami said " He's dead." He turned around and saw his daughter Light Mumble something. He walked closer and heard his daughter say "Oh my god. I killed somebody. Does this make me a murder?" She then fainted. The woman next to her grabbed her head before it hit the ground. Yagami ran over to his daughter. The Chef of the police said "Thank You. What's your name?" The woman replied "Misa and I should thank this young girl here for I would have been raped if she didn't come to my rescue." Mr Yagami was stunned. He then said "I'm surprised. Light never talks for more than seven words to anybody and she never talks in front of a stranger." The chef of the police called Matsuda. Matsuda knew what to do and picked up Light and walked over to the police car. He placed her in the back seat. He walked to where she dropped her bag and picked it up and walked back to the car. Matsuda then entered the car. An hour later after Misa finished telling them what happened the chef drove to his house and asked Matsuda to carry her bag up to her room. When they entered the house Sayu and Sachiko ran and said at the same time "Have you seen Light?" They then noticed what Soichiro was carrying. They were shocked. The chef said "I will tell you later." He takes Light up to her room. Afterword's he tells them what happened.

**So Light's blind hu. None of you expected that**


	3. Chapter 3

The first thing Light knew was that her arm was in pain. She opened her eyes only to see nothing. She was used to that. She sat up and walked towards her door. She walked downstairs and heard her family whispering. She smelt food. Light followed her nose and the next thing she knew she was being hugged by three people. She wormed out of there hugs and said "What happened?" Her father said "Well um you were part of an incident and you past out." Light mumbled an "Ok." and left for bed.

The next morning Light had a shower and washed her hair with normal shampoo and conditioner. Then she got changed into her casual outfit **(look at the cover photo)** and then quickly brushed her hair. After that she put a black ribbon as a headband and tied it up in a bow. She went downstairs and grabbed an apple. Her mother shouted "Light where are you going?" Light replied "Just to the park around the corner." Her mother then said "Ok, Just don't get lost." With that Light left. At the park Light sat down on one of the benches. She started eating the apple she brought with her. She heard someone approach. She was immediately on guard. The person walked up to her and said in a famine voice "are you Light Yagami?" Light replied "who wants to know?" The person said "Me , the owner of the death note that you picked up." Light then said "yes my name is Light Yagami, what's yours?" the stranger replied "Rem. Since you picked up the death note I have to stick around until you die." Light said "Well then why don't we be friends? I have always wanted a friend, but no one wants to be friends with a blind girl." At the end of her sentence Light was crying. Rem couldn't help but feel sad about what she said, so Rem said "Sure why don't we. Since you're the only one that can see me and hear me unless someone else touches the death note. I could lead you where you have to go." At the end of Rem's sentence Light had a smile on her face. Light then replied "Yep, that sounds good to me and also, I ate the death note." Rem was shocked. Someone ate a death note. Rem thought _she ate a death note, so she has powers now. I should probably tell her that._ Rem then said " Light you now have powers since you ate the death note. These are some of the powers that you have: you can change into an animal. You can kill someone with a heart attack by just wanting to and you have the skills to rival ninjas in anime such as being able to hide anywhere, able to use any weapon from ancient Japan, great balance, being able to move without making a sound and can climb nearly anything without any climbing gear and you have great flexibility (such as doing flips as if they were nothing) and great speed **(you know what ninjas are able to do in anime, well she can do all those things)**."Light said "thank you so much for telling me. You really are an awesome friend. Now let's go home." Light and Rem walked happily to Lights house. They were both very happy. They just got a new friend.


End file.
